


Safe

by shotforthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post 2x08, Slightly - Freeform, magnus worries about alec, reference to attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotforthesky/pseuds/shotforthesky
Summary: Magnus just wants to make sure Alec gets home safe. (He really just wants to know if Alec's okay.)*Set after 2x08*





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered "[Safe Inside](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjX7sKDm7nVAhVr1oMKHZ10AwUQyCkIKzAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2TtgkKZNTa8&usg=AFQjCNHaXKW-EJvp7seNLhVcEMOurkPhRA)" by James Arthur and this monstrosity happened.  
> When I try to write from Magnus' POV it doesn't do him justice but here.  
> All mistakes are mine and I own nothing.

Magnus stood at his window, staring out at the busy street below him. He watched Alec make his way down the sidewalk, disappearing as he turned behind a building. Magnus felt his heart clench in his chest and he let out a deep breath. Alec had tried to kill himself. He had stood on Magnus' roof, arms spread, ready to fall to his death. Magnus had been terrified. This strong, powerful man had almost given in, had almost ended his barely lived life.

Magnus pulled his phone out of his pocket and twirled it around in his hand a few times. He was desperate to call Alec. He just wanted to make sure he was okay, that he was safe. But after their conversation on his balcony, he knew Alec would probably brush off his worries, trying again to make sure Magnus knew it was just the spell, that he would never take his own life. But Magnus knew better.

Iris' spell magnified their deepest regret, their biggest fear. And Alec's had brought him to the ledge.

 _Screw it._ Magnus was going to call him anyways. He unlocked his phone, opening his messages with Alec. He quickly scrolled through the latest ones, a faint smile on his face as he skimmed through them. He swallowed and opened Alec's contact, pressing the call icon. He slowly rose his phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

"Magnus?"

"Hello, Alexander."

"Why are you calling me? Is something wrong? Do I need to come back?" Alec sounded confused, and Magnus could just imagine his face. The confused squint of his eyes and the knitting of his eyebrows. Magnus' heart beat a little faster just thinking about him.

"Nothing of the sort, darling. I just wanted to make sure you get back to the Institute in one piece, you can never be too careful."

He heard Alec let out a soft chuckle. "I'm a block away and I have mountains of work waiting for me."

"Well," Magnus gnawed on his lip, "If you ever need a break, you have a key."

He knew Alec was nodding, forgetting that Magnus couldn't actually see him.

"It's late, you should get some sleep," Alec whispered into the phone. He could hear a door creak open and he knew Alec was home.

He brought a hand up to his lip and gave in to his worries. "I can't sleep until I know you're okay."

"Magnus-"

"No, Alexander. I know you're physically safe, but I just can't get the image out of my head. You almost died. If I was two seconds late, you would've died," Magnus let out a frustrated noise when his voice cracked on the last word. He could feel tears threatening to well up in his eyes. "I can't let this go, Alexander. I _worry_ about you."

"Magnus, I would never-"

"You almost did. You keep denying the fact that you aren't okay, that every time you look at Clary, you see her mother, you feel the demon taking over your body. But Alexander, you don't _talk_ to me! You keep this bottled up, you keep punishing yourself. You don't deserve it."

Alec let out a shaky breath, his voice quiet, "You didn't _see_ Clary, Magnus. You didn't see her find her mother's body. You didn't see the video. I pinned her against the wall and I shoved my hand through her chest, Magnus. I deserve this. After what I did, I will never not deserve this."

"Alec..."

"Magnus, the spell made me do what I did, okay? Just let me deal with this in my own way."

Magnus wanted to scream. Sometimes, Alec just didn't listen. He was stubborn. This wasn't healthy.

"Alec, you can't push me away-" Magnus was interrupted by someone shouting to Alec.

"Magnus, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Magnus licked his lip, knowing that later, Alec wouldn't bring this up. Alec would keep brushing him off.

"Stay safe, Alexander." That was all he could do.

He hung up the phone, putting it on his bedside table as he made his way to the bathroom, tears already threatening to ruin the makeup he was now so desperate to take off. He kept checking his phone, waiting for a text from Alec telling him that he was back from whatever Jace had wanted him for. That he was at least safe inside the Institute. Magnus didn't know how long he'd been there, alternating between staring at his phone and staring at his mirror, but he was eventually interrupted by banging on his front door. He rose, shaking off his annoyance at whoever was bothering him in the middle of the night. He swung open his door, watching with shock as Alec stumbled through.

"Al-"

Alec's arms were around him in record speed, face buried in Magnus' shoulder. "I'm so sorry I pushed you away."

Magnus just wrapped his arms around his Shadowhunter and closed the door. _At least he's safe now._

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [tumblr](http://shotfortheskyy.tumblr.com/) or request stuff


End file.
